


of new apartments and ikea shopping

by starrydreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, Living Together, M/M, last 2 are just mentions tbh, uhh........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Dave and Karkat had moved in together, after taking to each other during the game. Dave suggested it around the time they were returning to the planets, and Karkat had agreed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for naranciiia on tumblr!! thank u so much for commissioning this!!!

     Being out of the game was sort of a relief for the players. Calliope had reset their timeline, and universe by using her powers as the Muse of Space. It was a success, which was a small surprise for everyone since things didn’t typically go their way. It had recreated both Earth and Alternia, which orbited around the same sun together. Travel had become a common thing between the two planets, with trolls visiting Earth, and vice versa. It was refreshing not to fight monsters all the time, and and not having to worry that they could die any second. They could do their best to resume life as it was. Or, as close to it as they could.

     Dave and Karkat had moved in together, after taking to each other during the game. Dave suggested it around the time they were returning to the planets, and Karkat had agreed.

     It took a long time, but after a little help from Rose, they had found an apartment. It was a bit small to Dave’s standards, since he was used to a penthouse, but it was just the right size for the both of them. One bedroom, a guest room, two bathrooms (to Karkat’s request, since Dave took “a rather fucking long time doing his damn hair, for someone who didn’t have that much.” and “some other people have to take a piss.”), a kitchen, and a living room.

     Choosing the decor didn’t take as long, but it was a rather amusing conversation for the blond. Karkat prided himself on being an expert on the matter because, after all, Kanaya was his best friend. He learned the skill of creating color schemes from her. Dave suggested funky colors for their home to mess with him. Bright green walls with dark purple trim, or neon pink trim with a soft orange walls. Karkat nearly lost his head at all the joke suggestions, but they finally decided on red walls with white trim for their bedroom and bathrooms, and browns for the living room and kitchen.

     All that was left to do was buy the furniture, which prompted a trip to Ikea. Dave explained the concept of the store to his boyfriend, joking the store was a maze, and he hoped that they would find their way out of it. And that if they weren't able to find their way out, he hoped a worker could find them in order to make it out in one piece. Karkat rolled his eyes at the comments, but smiled. Dave’s rambling was something Karkat secretly loved; he found it adorable.. Though, he would never tell Dave that, not in a million years.

     The size of Ikea was shocking to the troll. Their furniture stores _surely_ weren’t that big. Karkat recalled a movie theatre  that size, but nothing else came to mind. _A hive for highbloods? Those get fucking gargantuan in size. Feferi's might even be an equivalent to this goddamn store. Fucking privileged-ass highbloods,_ he threw in. Dave wondered exactly how many trolls there were on Alternia if there was a movie theatre the size of Ikea.

     “I still don’t understand what half of these Earth terms mean.” Karkat announced as they walked through the aisles. “What the fuck is a bean bag? I thought we were here for furniture, not food! I don’t even see any food around here.”

     “No, okay so, bean bags are chairs that are spheres of fabric stuffed with plastic beads that we dubbed ‘beans.’ They’re light and kind of squishy? It’s an absolute nightmare to try to explain, but you’ll understand when you see it. They’re super comfortable, you wouldn’t believe it. It’s a must. You were the coolest kid in town if you had one. Everyone would be jealous.” Dave rambled, a grin plastered to his face as he recalled the beanbag he'd conjured for his land, the comfort of the seat still something he longed for.

     First on their list was a bed, queen sized. There were plenty of beds and bedspreads to choose from. They ended up choosing the bedspread before the actual bed, since it was easier to decide on. Simple white sheets with red highlights. It matched the room nicely. Rose and Kanaya would be proud of their coordination. The bed, on the other hand, was harder to pick out. Some were too soft, and some were too hard. He was just waiting for Karkat to sit down on one and say, “This one is just right.”

     “Human beds are the weirdest beds to ever have existed in the history of this goddamn universe, and it’s only existed for a little while now. Like, where’s the slime? How do you sleep at night without it? I don’t understand your species.” The troll raved as he sat down on the bed, though his expression turned content once he was settled on the mattress.

     “The softer they are, the better. It’s like sleeping on a cloud.” Dave replied, plopping down next to the other.

     “You can’t actually sleep on a cloud. That’s scientifically impossible. Harley would agree with me here. Though, I guess this is the closest to a cloud that I could think of. If they were soft. Trolls don’t fantasize about that sort of thing.”

     “Yeah, dude, it’s a simile. A comparison using like or as. But, you like this one, huh?”

     Karkat nodded, and the two went in search of a couch, that was nearly as soft, a table, chairs, appliances, lighting, the whole nine yards. Anything wood that they bought was darkwood, since it would match the kitchen and living room. They both decided that they didn’t really need a TV, they could just watch Netflix on their laptops. Karkat had bought an abundance of pillows, more than they ever needed, so he could form a pile for “feelings jams.” They found most everything on their list, and they were about to call it a day when they found an aisle full of bean bags. Dave’s crimson eyes lit up behind his dark shades.

     “Oh fuck yes,” He exclaimed, plopping down on a bright red one that was big enough for the both of them. “Now _this_ is a bean bag chair.”

     “We are not going to get an oversized lump for our bedroom.”

     “Come on! You can’t knock it ‘till you try it.”

     Dave held out his hand for Karkat, who begrudgingly took it. The blonde dragged him down on the chair, a small yelp coming from his boyfriend’s lips. They had to shift in order to settle properly, but once they were, Dave slung an arm around Karkat’s shoulders. A smug smile settled on his lips as the other seemed rather comfortable where they were.

     “Can we get it _now_?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

     “Fine.” Karkat replied with a roll of his eyes.  


* * *

 

     The apartment was furnished once they got all the pieces to their home, and as soon as they put them together. Karkat ended up walking away from the room because he was so upset, and Dave called Dirk to help him finish. As soon as they were finished, Dave fell backwards onto the couch, as Dirk returned to his own home. Karkat padded back into the room, in awe at all the furniture. He noticed Dave lying on the couch, walking over to him, and lying right on top of him.

     “Oof,” Dave groaned, wrapping his arms around Karkat’s middle, “give a guy a little warning. You weigh like a hundred pounds.”

     “One thirty, actually. According to Earth measurements.” He replied, resting his head on Dave’s chest. He hummed happily, letting his eyes slip shut.

     “You did awesome with the colors. We’ve probably got the coolest house out of all our friends. You got some real skill. I gotta get Kan to teach me sometime. You could go into interior design.”

     Karkat snorted at the idea, and Dave carded his fingers through his hair. The two sat in silence for a while, never uncomfortable. Karkat listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat, their breathing beginning to sync. He was just about to speak up and suggest they host a small party to show off their amazingly fantastic hive, when he heard a soft snore coming from the other. He had to muffle himself to keep from laughing. Karkat hadn’t realized that building the furniture had tired him out so much. He carefully sat up, looking from his place on top of Dave for a blanket to wrap around the both of them. He sighed when he saw that there was no blankets where he could see them. There were the ones on the bed, but he wasn’t about to grab the comforter.  
  
     Karkat shifted back to rest his head back on Dave’s chest. He let his eyes close again, a small smile forming on his grey lips. Looks like they’d have to go back to Ikea to get some small blankets. Throw blankets, Rose had called them. Though, he would save that for later. Right now, they’d enjoy their new home, and take a well deserved nap.


End file.
